


christmas as the burrow

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quidditch, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Christmas includes presents, a family Quidditch game, and dinner every year, and this year is no different.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	christmas as the burrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive I promise! My semester is almost over, and I hope to be able to write some more over break. There's another Christmas fic in the works as well.
> 
> I'm such a fan of the large and extended Weasley family, so that's all this is, family fluff.

For as long as she could remember, Lucy’s family spent Christmas at the Burrow. Everyone, from everywhere, packed themselves into the house, which she thought might expand to hold them all. It was bigger on the inside, with bits tacked on, and held up solely by magic. It was her father’s childhood home, the place they could all go to for advice, or just a nice cup of tea made by Molly if things were rough.  


The Christmas of her fifth year was no different. On Christmas Eve, her parents had packed them up and the four of them had arrived via Floo Network to a warm and loud house. Her grandmother had kissed all four of them on the cheek as the shook ash out of their clothes.  


“You girls bring those upstairs will you?” Percy asked, “I’ll see if Mum needs any help.”  


“You just don’t want to walk up all the stairs,” Molly said, picking up one of the bags. It wasn’t an argument, just a statement. She smirked as she said it.  


“That’s why we had kids,” Oliver replied, ruffling her hair, raining ash on her shoulders, “Go on.”  


Molly heaved an overdramatic sigh and Lucy chuckled, picking up the other bag. The trek up the stairs was always a chore, even when they weren’t holding bags. They used to chase each other up and down when they were younger, until their grandmother shouted at them to stop before someone got hurt.  


“It’s Lucy and Molly!” Hugo shouted from a few floors up. He was the newest Weasley at Hogwarts, Gryffindor like his parents, and Lucy waved up at him.  


From another floor up, James waved too.  


“Who’s not here yet?” Molly asked, as they made it up yet another floor.  


“Just Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer plus Louis, Dominique, and Vic,” James replied, “You guys get stuck in London?”  


“What do you think?” Lucy said, “We had to pry dad away from his desk so we could start the holiday.”  


James laughed, and looked towards the room, “Coming Mum. See you guys later.”  


He scurried into the room and girls stopped on Hugo’s floor, since that was where they usually stayed, in Percy’s old bedroom.  


“What’s for dinner?” Molly asked, bumping the door open with her hip, “I’m starving.”  


“Probably lots of things,” Lucy replied, glancing out the window. It looked like it could snow, which she thought would be nice for Christmas. The littler kids would love a white Christmas, and it meant they could have a proper snowball fight in the morning.  


Percy’s old bedroom was mostly cleaned out of his things. There was little to suggest he had ever lived there, if it weren’t for the few abandoned textbooks on the bottom of the bookshelf, probably, and a very faded Puddlemere United poster on the wall by the window. Otherwise, it looked as if things had just found their way in here. An old Weasley Wizard Wheezes box sat under the desk, a few plants swayed lazily in the windowsill.  


“There,” Molly tossed her bag on the bed, Lucy doing the same, “Race you downstairs?”  


Lucy put her hands on her hips, “Deal.”  


***  


Like she had hoped, Christmas morning dawned bright, snowy, and cold. She was thankful for the roaring fireplace in the living room, and the warm tea in her hands. Everyone had found a spot to sit, though only the early risers had scored chairs. Everyone else had to sit on the floor, or stand in doorways. Uncle Ron was trying to balance himself on the back of Uncle Harry’s chair, but he kept falling off.  


Presents were passed around, and the conversation was light, occasionally dotted with laughter. Lucy had pulled on her newest sweater, navy blue this year, and a perfect fit as always. She was opening what felt like a book from Molly, when her sister made her way over.  


“Blue looks good,” she said. Molly’s own sweater was bright yellow, which Lucy thought went well with her black hair, although she’d messed her hair up when she’d pulled on the sweater, and it stood up in the back.  


“Yellow too.”  


Molly smiled, “I wanted to see you open it.”  


Lucy rolled her eyes, balled up the wrapping paper and tossed it at Molly, who swatted it away.  


“Beater,” she offered, by way of explanation for her reflexes.  


Lucy rolled her eyes again.  


“I thought you might like it,” Molly tucked some hair behind her ear, “The man at Flourish and Blotts said it was a complete history of international magical cooperation since the late 1800s. I know that’s the department you won’t shut up about.”  


Lucy smiled, and ran a finger over the cover. The book was thicker than most of her schoolbooks, and she opened the cover.  


“I’ll read it cover to cover Molly. This’ll be great.”  


“Are you joking? It looks insanely boring.”  


Lucy laughed, “Are you kidding? It looks amazing. Look at all these pages.”  


Molly shrugged, “I sort of thought you might like that. Move over so I can sit.”  


She wedged herself in the seat next to Lucy, which was very uncomfortable, and Lucy balanced the book on the arm of the chair, hoping it’s weight would keep it still.  


“This is yours,” Lucy reached down next to her and set the bag in Molly’s hands, “Hope you like it. Dad and I went to Diagon Alley to get it.”  


Molly pulled the tissue out and threw it behind her, peering into the bag.  


“Aw Lucy new Quidditch gloves? Is this because you’re tired of me complaining about mine ripping?” She smiled.  


“Yes actually,” Lucy returned the smile, “Now you can’t, because those are new ones that are supposed to keep from ripping. I thought of you.”  


“Thank you Lucy. Perfect for the Quidditch game this afternoon.”  


“It’s snowing,” Lucy replied, knowing very well that meant nothing to the devoted Quidditch players of the family. It could be a blizzard with zero visibility, and they’d still trek outside to play.  


“I know,” Molly pulled on one of the gloves, “Perfect Quidditch weather. Uncle George and I have a reputation to maintain. Remember last year’s game?”  


“How could I forget?” Lucy pulled on one of her braids, “It’s very important. Who plays beater opposite you two?”  


“Who’s brave enough you mean?” Molly smiled, “We’ll have to see.”  


***  


As expected, after lunch, Quidditch balls were collected, brooms brought out from closets and rooms, and everyone who was playing trooped out into the snow. Aunt Hermione had done a nifty little warming charm for the spectators, but the players had to be cold.  


“Your father’s going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Percy told Lucy, glancing up at the sky. The snow had stopped, but it was still quite cold. Lucy rubbed her gloved hands together, “And your sister. She doesn’t listen to me anymore when I tell her it’s too cold for Quidditch.”  


Lucy shrugged, “At least it’s not snowing.”  


Percy pushed his glasses up, “I suppose that we’re thankful for the small things. Who are we betting on?”  


Lucy examined the teams, “Uncle Harry makes a good case for his team, Seeker wise at least, and we both know Aunt Ginny can sling a Quaffle through the goalpost before you can say Quidditch. Plus with Dad on her team as opposed to the opposite? I’d put my money there.”  


“But,” Percy pointed out, “Charlie was the youngest seeker before Harry, and he doesn’t seem to have slowed down any, and along with George and your sister as the Beaters? James and Teddy don’t stand a chance. I’ve never seen Vic play Chaser but you must have at school?”  


“She’s fast that’s for sure, and good at catching, but she’s got to score on dad and I have no doubt Aunt Ginny can score on Uncle Ron easy. I don’t know. I think I’d vote on Dad’s team, but I wouldn’t put it past Molly’s. Uncle Charlie might be the deciding factor.”  


Percy nodded like he was deeply considering her words, frowning slightly in thought.  


The teams switched around every year, save for a few inconsistencies. Uncle George and Molly had been playing beater for the past few years, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were usually on the same team. Victoire tried out for the Ravenclaw House team a few years ago, and had become a permanent participant in the Weasley Family Christmas Quidditch Game, though she had played Beater on occasion.  


“What are our odds this year?” Aunt Hermione asked, walking over. She had a little blue fire in a jar floating in front of her, which stopped in front of Lucy, and was giving off more heat than she expected, “Do they freeze before they can finish?”  


Lucy laughed, “It’s perfect Quidditch weather Aunt Hermione, what are you talking about?”  


She laughed.  


***  


In the end, Molly’s team had won, by ten whole points. It had started snowing again, and everyone, players and spectators alike had trooped inside, went and cold. Molly passed tea around, and warming and drying charms were muttered until everyone was warm again.  


“Very well done,” Oliver told Molly, “Gryffindor team is in safe hands.”  


Molly beamed at the praise, but shrugged, as if she was trying to play it off. Lucy had a feeling she was even though she was probably very happy to hear it.  


“Molly you did very well. Girls, go find a seat,” Percy said, “Mum says dinner’s going to be ready soon.”  


Molly looped her arm through Lucy’s, pulling her towards the door. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had set up a tent with the table. There wasn’t a big enough space for a long table inside, and with enough magic, it would be just as nice as inside.  


As always, there was one extra chair. Lucy didn’t know who exactly had started leaving the extra chair for her Uncle Fred, but even as more and more cousins were born, there was still one extra chair, usually across from Uncle George.  


Lucy and Molly sat towards the end of the table closest to the tent flap. Most of the food was already piled on, and almost everyone was sitting. On Lucy’s other side, Uncle Ron sat, smiled at her, then piled a heaping portion of potatoes onto his plate.  


There was nearly every food imaginable, and their grandmother usually too requests for foods they’d like a day or so in advance.  


Tomorrow, they’d probably get up late, but her parents would pack them up for a few days up in Scotland with the other side of her family. They only got up there twice a year usually, during the summer, and after Christmas. It was different up there, Oliver was an only child, and all his aunts and uncles had grown up children, so it was usually just them four of them and her grandparents.  


But for now, she was happy to have a half yelling conversation with Lily and Aunt Ginny across the table. They were still recapping the Quidditch game from that afternoon, passing dishes around and occasionally getting told off for yelling down the table too loudly.  


On his way to his seat, next to their grandmother, Percy paused and kissed both the girls on the top of the head.  


“Merry Christmas girls,” he said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me as feuillytheflorist on tumblr! 
> 
> it's the last week of the semester here, so I'm drowning in finals, but it's over on friday! 
> 
> I hope you're all having a nice end of the year, and happy whatever you celebrate!


End file.
